


All the Dark Places

by ladygray99



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoning Dark likes to stop by and chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/gifts).



Sam Vimes knew he was in a dream. It’s had been too many years since he’s been on patrol alone. It’s a dark night as well and he feels it looking at him. Once he thought it was just an odd feeling that happened on dark nights but now he knew the Dark could watch, it could see everything and it could see right into him.

“Decided to stop by for a chat?” Vimes said to the Ankh-Morpork night.

“Only if you want to listen,” the Summoning Dark whispered into his mind.

“Depends on what you have to say.” Vimes hadn’t stopped walking. His feet knew the way too well even if it was just in his mind.

“I have witnessed a crime. I witness all crimes that happen in the dark.”

Vimes felt something crawl over his skin. It felt like oil spun into silk. “Stop by a Watch house and give a statement to the sergeant on duty.”

The Dark chuckled. “I am.”

Vimes looked around. It was still dark but in the shadows he could make out the Treacle Mine Road Watch House. He turned back towards the Dark. It didn’t have a body, or a shape, or even a shadow but he could tell there was one spot where it was just a little thicker.

Vimes took out a notebook and flipped it open. “May I know the nature of the crime you believe you have witnessed?” He could play games as well as the Dark, he just didn’t take the same pleasure in them.

The Dark chuckled again and Vimes could feel it move close and crawl over his skin. He controlled his shiver.

“I saw a child in a dark alleyway. He was promising a landlord he would do anything to hold off on collecting the rent for one more day. I saw just what that anything was.”

Vimes closed his notepad and put his pencil behind his ear. “Any actions that may have been taken by that child were under duress and coercion.”

“If you insist.” Vimes felt the laughter of the Dark even as it slipped away. “But remember I can see all dark places, especially the places in _your_ mind, Samuel Vimes.”


End file.
